


Gaster Drabbles

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, just some very cute suggestive drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Undertale, Underfell, and Underswap are very different, and their Gasters all experience love differently





	Gaster Drabbles

Undertale:

“A small sphere of magic, about the size of a pea,” he gestured the size with one of his ‘off’ hands, “should, erm,” purple flushed the scientist’s cheekbones, “ah…start the process. If it works at all.”

Gaster fidgets with his actual fingers, not meeting the gaze of the other participant in this ‘experiment.”

“I realize the, um, insertion might be tricky but I do ask for your patience. Circumstances in my life, as it is, haven’t left much room for-”

He cuts himself off as the human kisses one of the many hands floating around the room. “Gaster, dear, calm down. You were signing a mile a minute with these.”

Their smile cuts the tight bindings he’d felt around his soul, like a warm knife, and he sighs anxiously, “You could have chosen a more skillful lover, you know.”

“But I would rather have you, “ they murmur, “and every discovery we can make together.”

Soul fluttering like a bird, his long boney fingers stroke their soft cheek as he makes his way to their side. If his theory proved correct, monster kind could be bolstered with just a handful of willing humans, the barren gifted with children at last.

But he had to be sure….and he’d always turned on himself when a subject was needed. So he prepared to make history, and love, with his soulmate for the first time.

 

Underfell:

“What a gift you are,” cooed the red eyed skeleton. “A human just small enough,” he advanced on the short, soft figure, “ and vulnerable enough to suit me.”

The human looked up at Gaster’s tall, intimidating stance, only a bit nervous, “Not helpless, though.”

“Oh no,” he chuckled, a sound like tires on a gravel road, “there’s no fun in a helpless partner.” His eerily elegant body draped itself over them, his cloak pooling darkly around them both. The jagged line o fhis smile curled upward as his magic settled around his pelvis, eye lights sparking with mischief.

Arguably, agreeing to partial sedation around the Underground’s notorious Royal Scientist was ill advised, but these two were lovers, and they both got a thrill over the circumstances.

“Now, pet, are you ready?” his claws raked delicately over their chest, barely touching their skin.

“Always, doctor,” they managed a grin through the haze of the sedative.

“Then let’s begin,” the final words were a growl, and he caught their face in his hands, kissing them roughly as summoned doubles gripped their wrists, the bones of his legs all that kept him upright.

 

Underswap:

“Um, are you sure you want to?” Gaster blushed, softly orange and blue coloring the bone of his face. He was a simple river boatman; he knew nothing about romance.

The kind human who was his soulmate giggled softly, nuzzling into his sternum, “Gaster.”

“Just making sure!” he grinned, hugging them tightly, “I don’t want to pressure you, after all!”

“It was MY idea, goofy bones,” they chided, a playful spark in their face. “Now let me down.”

He looked and realized he’d been accidentally levitating the both of them. “Oops, sorry darling.”

As they both settled to the ground, he cooed, “You are, by far, more lovely than all the gold in the underground.”

Blushing, his human leaned up and captured him in a kiss, both their faces concealed by his hooded cloak. Sure he was shy about love, about sharing his soul and body with another, but….he loved his human. And as they began to let their hands slide inside his shirt to touch his bare bones, Gaster smiled. With them…this felt good. This was right. This was love.


End file.
